Patronyme
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Il le haïssait, ce mot sale qu'on avait fiche entre son prénom et son nom. Yuri n'en voulait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'eétait ce Plistetsky de fin, le nom de son grand-père.


Pour la nuit du FoF, sur le thème identité

J'ai récemment installé le clavier cyrillique et le clavier japonais sur mon ordinateur. J'en deviens chtarbée. Franchement, j'étais à deux doigts d'écrire tous les noms russes en cyrillique, mais je vous l'ai épargné. Mais j'ai une grande question : pourquoi écrit-on et dit-on bortsch en français alors que ça s'écrit борщ en Russe, ce qui fait que ça se prononce grosso-merdo «borsh » ?

 **Réponse à Eirin Ab Loar :** D'abord, merci d'avoir commenté, je suis super contente que ça t'aie plu ! J'adore aussi ce côté de Yurio, quand il est en famille il est tellement humain et c'est une des choses que j'aime le plus chez lui. Heureuse de voir qu'on a les mêmes goûts. Pour le clavier en cyrillique, c'est pas compliqué, tu vas dans le panneau de configurations, dans "Modifier les claviers et autres méthodes d'entrées", "Modifier les claviers", "Ajouter", tu sélectionnes le Russe, tu fais "Appliquer" et en bas à droite t'as un icône FR tu cliques dessus et ça doit te proposer anglais et RU. Enfin, ça c'est pour windows, en tous cas.

Merci encore d'avoir commenté ! A bientôt !

Bref.

Bonne lecture !

 **Patronyme**

Yuri regarda le bout de papier d'un air rageur. S'il n'en avait pas eu besoin, il l'aurait jeté au loin, déchiré, découpé, il l'aurait écrasé. Mais il en avait besoin.

Il détestait ça. Cette stupide tradition qui avait foutu ce mot dégueulasse entre son prénom et son nom, au beau milieu de sa carte d'identité.

Юрий Александрович Плисецкий

 _(Yuri Alexandrovitch Plisetsky)_

Il n'en voulait pas, de ce foutu patronyme, il voudrait étrangler ce foutu Alexandre, dont il se souvenait à peine le visage. Il était fier de son nom, Plisetsky, c'était celui de son grand-père, son grand-père qui lui préparait les meilleurs pirojki du monde, son grand-père qui l'avait toujours soutenu et qui le soutiendrait encore – espérait-il – longtemps.

Il voyait la neige à sa fenêtre, on aurait dit qu'une tempête se préparait. À la porte trois coups furent frappés. Il se redressa, planquant par réflexe la papier. Kolya entra, un plateau à la main. Sur le dit plateau, deux grands bols de soupe, et pas un seul pirojok. Yuri grogna un peu.

« Où sont les pirojki ?

—Il fait froid dehors, Yourka, un bortsch te fera du bien. Il te faut encore grandir.

—Je suis grand !

—C'est vrai, c'est vrai, mon petit, tu es grand. Où est passé mon petit Yourotschka, hein ? »

Yuri fit la moue, et comme son grand-père posa le plateau sur la table, il vint se blottir contre lui.

« C'est toujours moi, diedouchka, c'est toujours moi. »

Il en avait marre, parfois, de devoir être grand. Mince, il avait quinze ans. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il jouait en senior, maintenant, il n'avait plus droit à tout ça, la tendresse et la compréhension. Sauf ici, sauf dans les bras de son grand-père, séparé du reste du monde par la tempête qui dissuaderait quiconque de frapper à sa porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans la main ? »

Yuri se retira aussitôt de l'étreinte, éloignant la carte de Kolya, qui l'attrapa tout de même. Il la regarda avec amour.

« Le vingt juillet 2001, tiens … Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Alexandrovitch … tu me fais penser à ton père, Yourotschka. Tu as son regard.

—Ne me parles pas de lui ! Ce patronyme, c'est … »

'C'est des conneries', aurait-il voulu dire, mais pas devant son grand-père.

« C'est n'importe quoi. Diedouchka, c'est toi qui m'as tout appris. Yuri Alexandrovitch Plisetsky ? Me faites pas rire. »

Soudain pris d'une pulsion, une pulsion adolescente et vive, Yuri saisit sa carte d'identité, fouinant dans ses tiroirs pour trouver un stylo qui marquerait. Il ne remarquait pas que ses yeux se remplissaient un peu de larmes, d'excitation ou de joie ou de tristesse. Furieusement, il griffonna sur le papier, pour le tendre à son grand-père, fier.

« Voilà, dit-il, ça c'est mon vrai nom. »

Il était à présent marqué : Юрий Колевич Плисецкий, et Yuri le prononça, droit comme jamais.

« Je suis Yuri Kolievitch Plisetsky, et ça n'est pas la paperasse stupide qui me fera changer d'avis. »

Kolya prit son petit-fils dans ses bras, ne sachant trop où balançait son cœur, de la tendresse profonde ou bien de la tristesse. Mais son Yourotschka sanglotait dans ses bras d'avoir définitivement arraché de son cœur l'image déjà absente de son père, et Kolya était heureux, oui, que Yuri préfère porter son nom à lui. Que ça soit lui, son identité.

.

J'ai failli verser ma petite larme en écrivant. La famille, c'est important les enfants, et ça n'est pas toujours ceux qu'on croit qui comptent le plus.

Si j'avais un patronyme, je voudrais pas le prénom de mon père, non, je voudrais un matronyme et m'appeler Celinovna. Vous, quel serait votre patronyme ? Le prénom de votre père ou un autre ?

Пока !


End file.
